


Ярость

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [39]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Пребывание в тюрьме изменило На'Тот. И не к лучшему.





	Ярость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110197) by [vjs2259](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259). 



> переведено для ФБ-2016, fandom babylon-5 2016  
> Бета: Отродье Назгула

В первый год она проводила большую часть времени, затачивая зубы и ногти. Ей хотелось быть наготове на случай, если подвернется возможность перерезать глотку своему стражнику. По крайней мере, на этой неделе она мечтала именно о таком варианте убийства. Иногда это было выкалывание глаз, потрошение или кастрация… способов убить центаврианина было так много. Трудно выбрать самый лучший. Чтобы он был быстрым, эффективным и доставил бы удовольствие. Мало что соответствует всем трем условиям. Но стражник никогда не разговаривал с ней, никогда не входил в камеру, никогда не приближался. Раз в день маленькое окошко в двери открывалось, и внутрь просовывали контейнер с едой и пакет с водой, лишая ее еще одного шанса отомстить. Но возможность снова и снова выбирать способ убийства помогала ей выжить и поддерживала ее гнев таким же острым, как ее ногти. Но это не помогало сохранить рассудок.

Второй год прошел в молитвах. Она не принадлежала к последователям учения ГʼКвана. Но раз собственные боги оставили ее, пора попробовать обратиться к другим. У нее не было ни свечей, ни душистых трав для курений, что росли в глубинах исчезнувших нарнских лесов, ни ритуальной мантии, более мягкой и теплой, чем те лохмотья, в которые превратилась ее одежда. Высоко в стене находилось отверстие — единственный источник слабого света, который помогал сосредоточиться, но никакие медитации или умственные упражнения не могли избавить ее от царящей вокруг сырости. Она не могла подыскать слова, которые успокоили бы ее жажду мести или помогли достигнуть озарения. Во мраке камеры не было никакого божественного откровения или важных открытий, кроме осознания, что время уходит. Что проходит целая вечность.

На третий год она сошла с ума. Еду приносили все реже и реже, и ей приходилось собирать воду со стен, пользуясь пластиковой крышкой от предыдущих упаковок со скудным пайком. Зрение ее ухудшилось, стало размытым по краям, и пустота подступала все ближе. Единственная тусклая лампочка погасла еще до того, как она успела понять, ослепла ли окончательно. Календарь, вырезанный на дальней стене, был заброшен. Ее голос в пересохшем горле стал хриплым. Она больше не могла петь старые песни, те, которые напевал отец, укачивая ее в своей сумке. Все воспоминания о доме, о жизни и войне потускнели. Все, что у нее осталось — маленький тлеющий уголек ярости, погребенный под пеплом ненависти и молитв. Она хранила эту последнюю искру внутреннего огня, упрямо решив поддерживать ее до самого конца.

Но при малейшем шепоте надежды ярость НаʼТот была готова вспыхнуть и разгореться снова.


End file.
